


[Multi-voice Podfic] Good Neighbours, Good Fences (and Other Misunderstandings)

by Djapchan, Gorillazgal86, Literarion



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Neighbours, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorillazgal86/pseuds/Gorillazgal86, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: The first time Crowley meets his downstairs neighbour, Aziraphale is breaking into his flat. He's not what Crowley imagined in a burglar -- he's fussy, old-fashioned, and surprisingly adorable. Crowley is intrigued, Aziraphale is ready to share a good wine... and possibly more.(Human neighbours AU.)--Title is a reference to Robert Frost's poem,Mending Wall.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 17
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Multi-voice Podfic] Good Neighbours, Good Fences (and Other Misunderstandings)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [green_grin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_grin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Good Neighbours, Good Fences (and Other Misunderstandings)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463056) by [out_there](https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there). 



> This is a birthday present for the ever-lovely Grin. My dear, enjoy your big day, and we hope you like what we made for you <3
> 
> Music: [Fireworks by Alexander Nakarada](https://filmmusic.io/song/4856-fireworks) ([CC-BY 4.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/))

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Good-Neighbours-Good-Fences-eiu3re)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/good-neighbours-good-fences)

##  **Cast:**

Narration, Crowley, Gabriel, and editing: [Literarion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/profile)

Aziraphale, Anathema, and beta: [Gorillazgal86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorillazgal86)

Mechanic, Nurse, Technician, Michael, and Newt: [Djapchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan)


End file.
